unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stooben Rooben
Welcome Heyo, welcome to my talk page. If you have any questions about wiki coding or stuffz, just gimme a yell. Stooben Rooben 00:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hai Stooben. PS, if you can, try with the sprites in your free time. I couldn't find anyone. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Hiya, Blocky. I'll give it a shot when I have the chance. Stooben Rooben 00:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Stooby! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Aluigi? Hi! Howaya? Stooben Rooben 00:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I is fine thanks for asking mah buddy! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:25, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback You've been promoted to Rollback Stooby! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 08:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Whoa, epic. :O 02:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) message I'm retiring from the MarioWiki. Yoshikart 02:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Um, okay. Sorry to hear that. 02:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::I might appear on chat though. :::Cool, I'll talk to you if I see you on then. 02:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) W00T WHATTHEHECKINTHEWHOLEWORLDAREYOUDOINGHERE???!!!!!lol i'm back yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) well i wont ban you, since S-Y is the major flamer... or Mr. Guy will unban you. pfft.18:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC)what the heck.... My 80 nice accounts I cant spam Mariowiki, you and S-Y banned every single IP from all the ranges. lol i'm back yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) You didn't spam at all, S-Y made some major flaming (f*** related stuff) towards me, Alex25 and Kool Koopa.lol i'm back yay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Mario wiki (this is not a lie) ummmm... look i was thinking and i'm sorry by all the spam i did and i'm sorry by calling you a gay and stuff. *1-Marioverse is not related to Mickeyverse (N64 doesnt count) *2- I cant be a legend like Rudnicki *3-You're the most responsible sysop at mariowiki, are you there 24/7???Dimencio 21:00, 12 December 2008 (UTC) sonic rocks From now on if somebody goes to Mariowiki and starts spamming and says "I'm Sonic Rocks!!!" it's not me. Pay attention to this if somebody spams saying that is me: 1-I never use words like f*** 2-I in most of times spam with pointless things (O LOLZ LOLOLOLOLOL135465477 EBUEQVDIGDIQW) 3- I usually make socks with game characters that nobody cares: Sir Richard Rose for instance 4-My socks are kinda pointless: Fish123 5-I try to imitate Rudnicki or Kool Koopa 6-my impersonations are kinda stupid i always end revealing myself. Dimencio 21:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Rudnicki Why Kool Koopa calls him a legend?Dimencio 21:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Stooben is on whenever I'm on so we can write *Picks on Stooben/Alex for (insert stupid reason here)* Lulz. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 21:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) *Picks on Stooben for saying he didn't care about this Wiki before but then becoming a member* Pwn't. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Kool Koopa she is not Rudnicki! maybe you misread what i wrote. Do you want to know what was she doing with me? well i'll paste a message that i posted to Dzamper (a sysop at Mariowiki Polska), note that there are some parts of the texts that can look pointless because it's a message for another user and because it was written in November 27th: here it is exactly as it is on Mario Wiki Polska *I'm not talking about the vandalism from BTK. I'll tell all the story now: One day I was at UnMario Wiki (as my old account, Mr. Yellow, which i lost my password) and I saw some cool user page (BTK's), I asked in her talk page at Mariowiki to be her friend and asking her Mario Kart Wii Friend Code; some hours after, she gave both Mario Kart Code and Wii Friend Code. We became friends and played Mario Kart for one week almost everyday (most of time she asked me for playinf Mario Kat with her). She even played with my sister, Luana. * Part-2: At Mario Wiki, as Sonic Rocks (my username there) I said that the Mickeyverse (the universe of Mickey) is related to the Marioverse. But the administrator (Stooben Rooben) banned me for claiming that Marioverse is related to Mickeyverse, I proved it posting a picture, but nobody cared, So i sockpuppeted (created some other accounts) and somehow Bowser The King found me with my account User: Kirby Rainbow Land and posted a thing like this: "Title: You cant hide anything from me! - .................I'm interested in how you avoid ban, I came from UnMario as User: OMG! mario's *** is on fire and it's gonna explode!" - I got confused and thought that she was fooling me (i thought that she was another person) and asked in her talk page some questions about things that she sent me via Wii. * Part 3: She stopped talking to me and I thought that she was another person and banned User: OMG Mario's *** on fire and it's gonna explode! and her from UnMario Wiki ( I became a sysop during this period) by sockpuppeting, making tons of useless redirects (she used to redirect articles like "Bowser The King" or "The Hater in Wikia" to her userpage and another sysop deleted them many times (Mr. Guy and Purple Ninjakoopa), but she continued doing so, she also flamed (cussed in internet language) Mr. Guy calling him a gay and *CENSORED*. So i had to ban her for only 2 days. * Part 3.5: She vanished from UnMario and I thought that it was my fault and apologized, me and another user searched for her in UnMario and MarioWiki. * Part 4: On a saturday I received a message from her via Wii, that she had lots of homework and couldn't talk, during this period I think that she saw the ban and decided to get revenge on me. I banned her for a week, and before the week ended i unbaned her. * Part 5: As I said I think that she decided to get revenge on me, and probably said to her mother this: "Cube Game is a perv!", however I am not a perv, and never made or said any perverted things with her and i never said or did such a thing to anybody. I'm just 14. The information that her mother was thinking that i was a perv came from User: Shy Guy Rules, her best friend in real life and a random spammer who spams his own user/talk pages. He posted it at an user's talk page (not mine) like this "BTW Cube Game, her mother thinks that you're a perv". * Part 6: In an evening I got a message from her that was actually her father's saying "You're not a suitable person for contact my child...." and deleted everything I had from her because I'm just 14 and her father is an adult (you understand it, right?). * Part 7: I took courage and posted a message for her and everyone at UnMario explaining it all twice, but she didn't care. * Part 7.5: I received a message from her at Mariowiki where she said that someone stole her password (User: OMG Mario...),otherwise she said somewhere thatshe is User: OMG mario.... and how could she use this wiki with the same account if she lost her password? You can say: She may have recovered it!, but she still says at Mariowiki that lost her password for this account (Wikia accounts are all the same) * Part 8: She started ruining my reputation to everyone. I explained everything again at Mariowiki and she deleted the message and sent a "Last message" to me saying ".......I'm not a coward and the reason I'm ruining your reputation is that I'm being evil (coz I'm a bad guy) because you've banned me for not playing MK with you at UnMario...... " (i copied this from my talk page at Mariowiki). During this period, Mr. Guy sent a message to me saying who is BTK ( or Kool Koopa, as she is known in Mariowiki): "Kool_Koopa was considered as spammer in MarioWiki Forum. Kool_Koopa was spamming just for 2 months and it (I can't say neither he or she) got banned for saying sex references (and wanted to become a legend like Rudnicki.) When Kool_Koopa got banned, it moved to this Wikia (heard from MK News) and... PANIC!!! OMG KOOL_KOOPA IS AMONG US!!! OH NOEZ!!! LOLZ11!! * Part 9: She is still ruining my reputation and doesnt want to stop. What I want is to explain all this mess and make she stop ruining my reputation. I'm a good person and she just decided to ruin me. * Part 10: I got angry (who wouldn't?) and spammed her page at Mariowiki, banned her for infinity at UnMario. Now I spammed here, because she is still ruining me. PS: BTK will probably delete this saying "This is a bunch of lies about me". PS #2: BTK, what i want is just STOP this fighting! it wont take us anywhere! you ruin me, I ruin you, It will never stop! Ok I unban you, you say to your mother and every person that you ruined my reputation to, that you was just angry at me! please let's stop this! I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) if you need the link to Mario wiki polska: http://pl.mario.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Bonkers&action=history I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:13, 12 December 2008 (UTC) You can check her page at mariowiki as well.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) IP thingy Another tip for you and the sysops: what i used to change the ip range is something called proxy (ip hider), if you ban a proxy range i think that innocent people wont be banned too.I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Kool Koopa 2 - Exactly pasted from Mr. Todd's talk page *She wrote this to User: Mr. Todd (one of my banned socks) thinking that he was another person: "Sorry I can't I'm sorry, I can't come back to unmario because that f***ing CubeGame/Mr. Yellow/Mr. Guy had banned be (I don't know from which account as he's a sockpuppeter). I've got millions of funny ideas that'll laugh your pants off!!! C'est moi, KoopaGalaxian!!! 07:43, 1 December 2008 (EST)" In other means she thinks that I am Mr. Guy (Lario)I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 22:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC)